Harry Potter and the Power of the Force
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Harry dies and is reincarnated as a Jedi trained by Storm and paired off with Tonks features violence, sex, strong language. Also features Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Shaak Ti, Yoda, Mace Windu, Captain Rex, Commander Cody


_Harry Potter and the Power of the Force_

_OC/Harry Potter/Hermione Granger /Mace Windu /Yoda/ Shaak Ti/Anakin Skywalker /Ashoka/ Obi-Wan Kenobi/Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks/Bill Weasley. Ron, ,Ginny, Molly Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. _

_**Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter they belong to George Lucas and J.K Rowling. I do however own the plot and any Other Characters.**_

_In the smallest room upstairs, a teenage boy lay bleeding from many cuts none of the injuries were serious but because there were so many along with the broken bones and general malnutrition, the teen is Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Child of Prophesy, The Chosen One, famous for an act that cost him his mother and father, was near death then fate intervened._

_In a galaxy far away, I was sitting in a lotus position sunk deep in the Force when I saw a vision of a human child dying and as if he knew I was there, he spoke in a pain filled voice _

"_Please help me" he said and as quick as it appeared the vision ended I rose and at a brisk walk headed to the Jedi Council taking the turbolift straight up to the Chamber I burst in and interrupted the session _

"_Masters I beg forgiveness for my rudeness but-"I gasped and Skywalker rose to his feet _

"_Calm yourself then tell us what happened" he said I nodded and took a deep breath then sure I wasn't going to stutter_

"_Masters I was meditating reflecting on my last lesson when I was hit by a vision" I said, that had everyone's attention especially Yoda who looked at me _

"_What happened tell us" he said _

"_It was of a young boy abound my age but he looked really bad and he spoke to me 'Please help me' were his exact words it appears the child is in danger from what or who I couldn't tell because it was all blurry almost as if he was dying" I said hoping they didn't think I was a fool thankfully Master Skywalker believed me_

"_I think I shall go to this planet and seek out this boy and do what I can to help him" Kenobi said stroking his beard thoughtfully _

"_As do I" Skywalker said I raised my head and spoke_

"_I am going whether or not you tell me I can" I said looking at all the assembled Jedi in the room._

"_Agree with you I do" Yoda said looking at me "Knight the rank I name you"_

_Inwardly I smiled but I kept a straight face "Thank You Masters "I replied and left the chamber I headed for the turbolift and was about to go when Anakin and Obi-Wan joined me my throat had gone dry because I was standing next to the most legendary Jedi ever and I swallowed _

"_Masters I am honoured to be in your presence "I said the two smiled at me _

"_There is no need to call us Master we both consider you a friend" Anakin said and chuckled _

"_Thank you Mas- I mean thank you Anakin" I replied. _

_The three of us exited the lift and headed back to the Jedi Temple taking a hoverbus to get there when we touched down I stiffened as another vision hit me _

_Harry lay close to death surrounded by his closest friend who was silently crying _

"_Please help" she murmured not knowing that I heard her"_

"_What happened?" they asked _

"_He's dying we must hurry" I said summoning my twin lightsabers and my clothing which I hastily stuffed into a backpack _

"_Commander Cody and Captain Rex are by the Vigilance we can meet them there Ashoka is also nearby" Kenobi said and Anakin smiled slightly "she's learning to anticipate my moves" he said._

_The three of us headed off to the shipyard at a brisk walk I hit the ramp leading to the ship where Commander Cody and Rex were talking which was abruptly ended when they saw the three most powerful Jedi approach_

"_General what's going on?" Cody asked "Rex and I were in the mess hall when we both were ordered here with our squads"_

"_There is a dire situation in the Milky Way galaxy"_

"_Dire?" Captain Rex asked _

"_A civilian is dying and we are going to save him "I said _

"_That's all I need to know" Cody said and ordered his troops onto the ship Rex wasn't to certain but seeing as his friend was already aboard the ship he followed suit, Ashoka watched with wide eyes_

"_Master Skywalker what's happening and who is he?" she asked nodding her horned head at me _

"_His name is Storm recently promoted to Knight by Master Yoda "Anakin said to his Padawan who scowled at me and I grinned right back at her making the young girl look away in embarrassment then I turned and headed up the ramp towards my personal quarters and unpacked my stuff then went to the training room aboard the ship I began working my way through all forms of the combat styles, my personal favourite is Vaapad a deadly combat style of which there is only one Master._

**Surrey, Privet Drive, Number Four**

_Hermione, Fred, George, and Nymphadora call-me-that-and-die Tonks Bill Weasley, all stood in the dying Lord Potter's room unable to save him even after all he had done for them Harry died from his wounds at 10:12 in the evening_

_Harry woke in a room that was not unlike that of a house a woman who had flame red hair and green eyes shaped like almond's she was absently stroking his head while waiting for her son to wake up _

"_Mum?" he asked "Dad?"_

"_Hello Harry" she said smiling through her tears, in the distance a male who was the spitting image of his son was arguing with Sirius they both stopped and made their way over_

"_Hello Harry" James said looking down on his son and they were unaware of a familiar figure shuffling into the room leaning on gimer staff, a gift from the Wookiees._


End file.
